


Metamorphosis

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Metamorphosis is the change of one thing into another, in this case a tyrant King to a kind prince.





	Metamorphosis

I don’t know when exactly my team put that crown on my head.  
At first I thought it was good to be King,  
The nuance and irony was lost on me,  
So I accepted my cape and crown with pride.

Every day I pushed them farther and farther away.  
It wasn’t my fault if they couldn’t keep up with me!  
I was only trying to help,  
But my requests came out as orders.

I realize now we weren’t a team.  
Five peasants and a King,  
Who never saw eye-to-eye,  
Never able to truly win.

Sure, we beat other teams,  
But we never really won.  
Each victory hollow,  
Each glance harsh.

I didn’t think much of you at first.  
Could you blame me?  
You were so small,  
And your team pathetic.

I soon woke up.  
You ran like the wind.  
You were everywhere at once.  
And when you got the chance…

You had shining feathers on your back.

I was furious.  
You were clearly being held back!  
As one who knew that frustration,  
I couldn’t help but yell.

It all went downhill fast.  
My “team” abandoned me.  
Or did I abandon them?  
It doesn’t matter now.

By a stroke of fate,  
I met you again.  
You hadn’t changed a bit.  
It made me angry all over again.

Why did you put in so much effort?  
Why did you train so hard?  
Why did you push beyond the breaking point?  
When you knew your body would let you down?

I couldn’t stand you.  
You, with your infinite confidence,  
But terrible coordination,  
And tiny frame.

Still, you kept me on my toes.  
Every day it seemed you’d try something new.  
There’s no way I’d lose to you!  
So our challenge continued.

Some point we went from rivals to friends.  
It seemed inevitable with you.  
If you could befriend the enemy in a single set,  
Then of course you’d get to me.

Then you did something nobody had done before.  
You genuinely cared about me.  
You asked how my classes were,  
And if we could walk home together.

My crown was heavy,  
My cloak stifling,  
I thought that I couldn’t go on any longer,  
Until you came with a wand.

You transformed my crown into a circlet,  
My cape into wings,  
Instantly lifting my burdens,  
Removing my curse.

I looked up in confusion,  
But you smiled.  
We matched now.  
And I was left speechless.

I didn’t know what to do.  
By this point, I knew,  
You deserved so much better,  
Yet you chose me.

I struggled for a long time.  
You didn’t care.  
You offered your wings,  
Until I learned to fly.

You were crown prince of the Sun,  
And I hopeless despot of the sky.  
You lifted my burdens,  
So I could lift you.

I remember saying a long time ago,  
“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”  
I should correct that now.  
“As long as you’re here, I’m invincible.”

**Author's Note:**

> My cat sat on me for ten minutes and somehow that inspired me to write cheesy bad poetry.
> 
> If someone can do the final line justice then please be my guest for some precious Kagehina fluff!


End file.
